Split
by PopcornWolf10
Summary: What if Hamato Yoshi and Tang Shen had 5 children? What if when Oroku Saki burned their house Tang Shen, Rapheal and Michelangelo moved to the UK to go into hiding? What if the four brothers meet again 10 years later? Will their long lost family reunite or will they stay Split forever? TMNT Human AU Mainly Raph and Mikey centric.
1. Prolouge

**Hi guys its Wolf with a brand new Fanfiction! 1 Week ago I asked you guys what stories you would like me to post and this one won. Thank you to Musical Ninja and Orange Dash for reviewing my first story as well as TurtleLoverMikey3000 for favouriting and following it!** ** _Wolf: Okay another story lets make this one good people!_** ** _Raph: We're turtles genius._** ** _Wolf: Oh really then why have you got dark, brown, spiky hair? *Smirking*_** ** _Raph: What- *he starts but is cut off when a human Mikey runs into the room screaming*_** ** _Mikey: AHHH WE'RE HUMANS!!_** ** _Wolf: Someone please say the disclaimer!_** ** _Raph: PopcornWolf10 does not own TMNT_** ** _Wolf: Now welcome to my alternate universe or my AU you could say!!_**

A warm smile grew across Hamato Yoshi's face as he watched his young family. His two oldest were practising katas on one side of the room, his second youngest was curiously reading a book about science while his third oldest and youngest were playing tag, meanwhile his loving wife was preparing dinner. Things were perfect, nothing could be better. This happiness was short lived however when the smell of smoke reached Yoshi's nose. He rose to see the roof bursting with flames before crashing down and seperating him from his wife, third oldest and youngest.

"Raph, Mikey, Mum!" Miwa yelled.

"My children we must get out of here!" Yoshi told his remaining family.

"Dad are you crazy! They could die!" Leo yelled, disobeying his father for the first time.

"We will look for them later now we must run," And with that Yoshi scooped up his three remaining children before running outside.

Meanwhile

"My children," Shen gasped and ran over to Raph and Mikey. Raph was currently cradling Mikey who was whimpering and clinging onto Raph.

"Mum we need to get Mikey out he's getting weak from all this smoke!" Raph yelled then scooped up his little brother.

"Quickly follow me my son!" Shen steered Raph ,who was still holding Mikey, out of the now burned house. In the distance she could see a tall slender figure and instantly knew who had burned the house. They done the only thing reasonable at that time, they ran. After 10 minutes of running Raph laid on the ground in exhaustion, still gripping Mikey close to him as if he needed to know one of his brothers were still there.

"Mummy, how are we going to find the others?" Mikey asked with a small voice.

"I don't know sweetie the only thing I do know is that we're not safe anymore," Shen replied.

"Where are we going then?" Raph questioned.

"We are going to... England,"

 **~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~** **Looks like the turtles- I mean Raph, Mikey and Shen are going to the UK! Woo hoo! But what happened to Yoshi, Miwa, Leo and Donnie? Did they see Saki too? I'm sorry that this is short I kinda wanted it to be a prolouge.** ** _Mikey: LEO, DONNIE, MIWA WHERE ARE YOOOOOOUUUU!_** ** _Wolf: Okay I should update soon otherwise I'm gonna have to put up with this. Bye guys!_**


	2. Back in the flesh

Hi guys its Wolf and heres the 2nd Chapter of Split! I'm so sorry about the poor quality of the first chapter I am still pretty new to this.

Thank you to CarmenJasiriTM and OrangeDash for reviewing this story! Now this chapter will be explaining Raph and Mikey's lives in the UK for a short while and don't worry you will see Leo and Donnie probably in the next chapter.

Wolf: I can't believe I managed to write this with that, *gestures to a very confused Mikey*

Mikey: They're gone... forever. *Mikey sits down and starts sobbing.

Raph: *Walks in a gives Mikey a strong hug* Why do you have to make him cry?

Wolf: He's my favourite character we have to have Mikey feels here. Anyway can someone say the disclaimer.

Renet: *Bounces in and tackles Mikey who immediately brightens up and hugs her* PopcornWolf10 does not own TMNT. She only owns Amanda.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Mikey stared longingly at the only picture he had of his full family. They were so happy then... happier than they are now at least. The picture was taken 10 years ago on Bonfire Night, a week before the... incident. In the photo it shown him and Donnie on their parents shoulders, grinning like crazy while Miwa had put Raph and Leo in a headlock, each of them trying to get out of her death grip. Finally it shown their parents smiling warmly at their crazy family. A single tear rolled down Mikey's cheek at the memory.

Raph waited impatiently for Mikey downstairs before running upstairs and barging through his room.

"Mikey its time for-" Raph stopped when he saw Mikey crying quietly, this had happened before but it always made Raph's heart break seeing how upset his baby brother got when it came to their loss. As soon as Mikey saw Raph he launched himself at him, buring his head in Raph's chest.

"They must have survived, right?" Mikey asked in a voice as small as the one he used 10 years ago.

"Bro I'm sure they got out, brothers honour. Now come on we gotta go meet up with Mona and Renet,"

At The Tilly's House

If you took one look at Mona-Lisa Tilly and Renet Tilly you would never guess that they were sisters. They were different in so many ways, Mona had long, chocolate hair and hazel eyes while Renet had short, blonde curly hair and blue eyes. Not only their looks were different though, Mona was a aggressive, sarcastic tomboy who took no interest in make up or anything like that while Renet was a happy, bubbly tomboy who (like her sister) had no interest in anything like make up.

"Renet come on Raph and Mikey will be here soon," Mona, well moaned. Renet bounded downstairs in an instant, skateboard in hand and beamed like she couldn't help it.

They're here!" Renet squealed and flung open the door... to be immediately tackled by Mikey. Mona stepped over the younger 2 and smirked at Raph.

"Younger siblings am I right," Raph murmed but was clearly happy he had Mikey judging by the huge grin on his face. Mona only snorted in reply. "You two better get moving or we'll be late for school,"

At School

The whole class worked through their science worksheets, the only sound being the occaisional asking of a rubber and the scratches of pencils against paper.

Everyone looked up when the door creaked open and a woman poked her head out of it.

"Can I please have Rapheal, Michelangelo, Renet and Mona?" She asked.

"Great, what is it this time," Raph grumbled. As they made their way into reception they were greeted with the sight of Tang Shen and Amanda Tilly looking ghostly white.

"Boys quick grab your suitcases they're over there, you too girls we'll explain on the way," Tang Shen exclaimed, fear lacing her speech.

Once all 6 of them were in the car Mona decided to speak up.

"What happened and where are we going?"

"I suppose I should tell you from the beginning," Shen sighed, massaging her temples.

Earlier that day...

Shen and Amanda spoke happily as they made their way to the shop. When they crossed the street Shen turned around and saw a figure about 2 miles away, it was tall and seemed to have a bold head. Assuming it was just another citezen Shen continued her convesation with Amanda until they got to the store.When their shopping was finished the 2 women headed home, only for Shen to see the same figure again except this time she could see his face, a face which she recognised instantly. Her heart froze in fear... she didn't want her remaining family taken away from her this time she would protect them...

"Wait... Shredder's back," Mikey whispered, snuggling into Raph who held him close.

"Yes my son. I'm sorry but we must move again... I can not risk having Saki roaming free in England," She bowed her head.

"Wait Mum are we coming with the guys?" Renet questioned.

"Yes because not only are they like family but I have also noticed a thing between you and Mikey as well as Mona and Raph," Amanda Grinned while all four teenagers blushed a mad red.

"Mum!" Renet and Mona yelled in unison while the 2 women chuckled merrily.

"So Mum where are we going now," Mikey asked curiously his face still a bright red.

"We are going to... New York!" All 4 teenagers cheered at the thought of going to America particularly Raph and Mikey who had a feeling their lives were about to get a whole lot more interesting not realising that they would make some (very close) new friends.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

How was it? I'm rather proud of it because it didn't have alot in it yet was over 1k words! Definately an improvement from the last chapter. And to all you Leo and Donnie fans we will see them next chapter! Tell me what you think and ask me any questions in a review cause if you do I will answer them next chapter also it kinda motivates me.-Wolf

 **(Edited as of May 31st, 2017)**


	3. New School, New Bully

**Hello Dudes and Dudettes I am back! Sorty if this update was a bit late I was busy with... stuff.** **Thank you to everyone who has followed/ favourited or reviewed this story...** **4 reviews and 7 follows/favourites! You guys really make me feel special!**

 ** _Wolf: Okay new chapter hopefully Fanfiction doesn't quit out on me and make this look... rubbish._**

 ** _Raph: Well no matter what it will sound rubbish. *Mikey and Mona snicker while Wolf's face turns red*_**

 ** _Renet: She writes better stuff then you ever could Raph... yeah thats right, you just got dissed by your crushes little sister. *Mikey and Mona collapse laughing*_**

 ** _Donnie: PopcornWolf10 does not own TMNT. *disappears*_**

 ** _Mikey: When did he get here?_**

 **~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Leo gazed out of his window sadly, it had been 10 years since the loss of his little brothers and mother. They were innocent (maybe Mikey and Shen more than Raph) they didn't deserve that fate. But there had always been a nagging question at the back of his mind, ' _What if they survived and went into hiding?'_ _'What if they had been living across the street this whole time?'_

Leo sighed and climbed into bed. He was the oldest sibling since Karai had left for army training _"Don't know why she wants to do it?"_ Donnie had stated when she told them but Leo knew why. She didn't want families to be seperated like them, she knew the pain and didn't want anyone else to feel like that. Leo settled and closed his eyes before setting off into a dream having a strange feeling his questions would be answered soon.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Hey Leo," Donnie greeted his brother while packing his school bag.

"Morning Donnie,"

"So did you hear? We're getting four new kids in our class," Donnie questioned.

"Yeah I know there's two boys and two girls," Leo replied, putting his shoes on.

"Do you think they're family... like 2 brothers and 2 sisters?"

"Maybe now come on we got to meet April and Casey," Leo walked out the door.

"Why do we even bother we Casey, neither of us are really friends with that nutjob?" Donnie groaned and accidentlly walked into a young boy with messy blonde hair, baby blue eyes and freckles.

"Sorry if I was in your way dude!" The boy apologised and allowed Donnie to help him up.

"Mikey where are you come on we can't miss the first day," Came a rough voice who belonged to another boy. He had messy dark brown hair and green eyes. Leo and Donnie froze upon hearing the name Mikey but quickly shrugged it off. Loads of people probably had that name.

"Okay Raphie. Bye you 2 sorry again," The blonde bounded down the road while the brown groaned before chasing after him, before he was completely out of sight he yelled,

"Sorry about my brother! And my names not Raphie!"

The two chuckled to themselves at the teens antics. They could easily tell who was older and who was younger.

"I kinda want to make friends with them to but it seems like you don't mess with the guy with the brown hair," Leo chuckled.

0o0o0o0

Raphs P.O.V

I can't believe Mikey's causing trouble before he's even stepped foot in school! We're just lucky that those guys weren't bullys, thats the thing that always ruins school for Mikey- bullys. They see him as the perfect target, childish, positive and has a big heart. I just hope that this school won't turn out bad.

When the building comes into view Mikeys happy extirieor instantly vanishes and he clings to me tight.

"Its okay buddy if anyone tries to hurt you I'll beat the snot out of them," I reassured which brought a giggle out of Mikey. We approached the school and looked around for Mona and Renet to find them... corned. It hasn't even been 5 minutes yet! I could feel anger bubbling inside me when I heard him.

"Give me your money," A deep voice growled.

"Renet go!" Mona commanded pulling out her sword which she carried around.

"No way sis!" Renet yelled.

"Hey leave them alone!" Mikey yelled, he usally wouldn't stand up to anyone but seeing him trying to steal from his friends must have made him snap which actually really shocked me.

"What you doing kid? Primary Schools over there!" The kid sneered, instantly seeing that Mikey looked younger than he was which made me growl protectively.

"Leave my friends alone you... you tiny brained idiot!" Mikey shouted, gathering the attention of everyone else.Now this was really something, Mikey hasn't stood up to anyone before, let alone a kid who looked like he was in Year 10. The grin vanished from the older kids face, without a second thought he puched Mikey in the gut and threw him into a wall, causing my vision to go red. Nobody hurt Mikey in my book. The last thing I remember was someone screaming my name and blurred images of someone holding me back.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Donnie's P.O.V 

After the incident with them 2 boys we picked up April and Casey. No sooner had we gotten to school we saw them same two boys, what shocked me was the fact that Mikey _insulted_ Slash... which got him punched into a wall.

"Donnie quick get the little one!" Leo yelled and I obeyed without question. There was a girl standing worriedly next to Mikey who looked up at me with tear filled eyes.

"Is he okay?" She whispered.

"He seems to have a concussion so we need to take him to the nurse," I replied and lifted up the kid with the help from the girl. By Slash, Leo was holding Raph back from attacking Slash anymore. Raph seemed to be very protective of Mikey, mainly because Slash seemed to now have a broken arm.

"Raph, Mikey's okay- my brother Donnie has him!" This seemed to calm Raph down and within a second he was at Mikey's side.

"Is he okay?" He asked, barely above a whisper.

"Yeah we just need to take him to the nurse... unlike Slash, you made sure of that!" I commented, giving Raph, Mikey.

"That idiot deserved every punch," He muttered.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Tang Shen's P.O.V

I'm not all suprised when I get a phone call from my sons new school. But its what the phone calls about that made me drive to Mossvelt High as quickly as possible. When I burst through the doors I caught sight of Mona and Renet on the couch.

"Girls, do you know where my sons are?"

"They're in the nurses office. They tried to make Raph leave but he wouldn't let them," Renet answered gloomily.

"Thank you girls,"

I stepped into the nurses office and saw Rapheal holding an unconcious Michelangelo's hand.

"Rapheal what happened?" I demanded.

"Their was a guy, he had corned Mona and Renet. He was telling them to give him their lunch money and Mikey got mad. He told them to stop and insulted him... Mikey insulted him back. The guy just flung Mikey into a wall!" I could see Rapheal's anger towards this bully. "Then I attacked the guy. I guess everything with Mikey always being bullied just built up... I didn't mean to send him to hospital,"

"I understand my son,"

Then two heads poked in and looked at me.

"We're sorry we didn't realise you where here," The one with the glasses apologised.

"It is quite alright young one," I told him with a smile.

"Well urm we just wanted to see if Mikey was okay and introduce ourselves," The older one smiled nervously.

"They helped me and Mikey," Rapheal interrupted.

"Anyway I am Leonardo but you may call me Leo and my brother is called Donatello but everyone calls him Donnie. I froze upon hearing my deceased sons names. They couldn't be my sons right? Only time can tell...

 **~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

 **I hope you guys enjoyed that! So Raph, Mikey and Shen met Leo and Donnie. But is it their Leo and Donnie? I'm so sorry that this update is late it took me days to do this and I don't have much spare time! See you next chapter.**

 ** _Wolf: Yes! Another chapter done!_**

 ** _Leo: You've only done 3 chapters._**

 ** _Wolf: And you're hardly in this chapter. Bye!_**


	4. End of School Day 1

**Hey guys I am alive! Here is a new chapter which I struggled with so it wont be the best!** **Special thanks to these lovely users-**

 **Girlfriendofaninja thank you for your review** **and they are all 16 but Mikeys still the youngest. Yes they do have a tiny bit of a british accent, Mona and Renet more than Raph and Mikey.**

 **Mirellarivas99 thank you for your review** **and you shall not wait any longer!**

 **Ninjas Say Hi** **thank you so much for reviewing! I have read quite a few of your stories and am glad that you like mine!**

 **Guest (WaffleLord10,000) Lol your review had me laughing my hair off! I'm like that nothing better than a fight to start of a school day... joking! Also your username is EPIC!**

 **Anne28** **thank you for saying that this is good and here is the long awaited update!**

 **Carmen TM thank you for your continued support on this story!** **Also don't worry Miwa won't be in this at first she was but it kinda didn't fit in with the theme so I sent her travelling (I think I spelled that right)!**

 **CookieCrumble12, *gasps and hugs her* I can't believe your here! Thank you and I will discuss my ideas for this story in school!**

 **Wow that took long! Finally a special thank you to everyone who has followed, favourited or reviewed this! It means alot!**

 ** _Wolf: Okay we will need to hire a better medic. *Points to Mikey who still has a bleeding head*_**

 ** _Leo: Get Donnie to fix it he's good with this stuff!_**

 ** _Donnie: *Wraps up Mikeys head* There you go!_**

 ** _Mikey: Wolf does not own TMNT... why do you even say this?_**

 ** _Wolf: Everyone else does it..._**

"Who was that Slash guy?" Raph asked Leo as they got their Science Books. The school day hadn't started well, Mikey was beaten by Slash, Raph got detention for beating Slash and the girls got their lunch money stolen.

"He's the school bully... he used to be a happy kid until he lost his best friend 3 years ago, he was never the same person again," Leo explained solemly. "So how come you guys moved to New York?"

They were at the gym now so Raph luckily didn't have to answer Leo. It was a P.E lesson and it ended with Raph coming out on top. When they left the gym Raph ran to the nurses office to see his baby brother trembling.

"Mikey whats wrong bro?" Raph asked, concerned with his brothers state.

"I- I was here for 5 minutes and immediately got picked on... I just don't want to go through that again," Mikey whispered, his eyes swimming with tears. Raph understood immediately, in their old Primary School a boy had picked on Mikey when he gave him the nickname MetalHead. It was trauma and almost led to suicidel... he didn't want his baby brother to ever feel like that again.

"Bro if that guy so much as touches you then he'll be in hospital for months," Raph growled, hugging his brother tighter. Then the nurse came in,

"Michelangelo you can leave," She said bluntly.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The rest of the school day went like a breeze for the two humans. As soon as it was the end of the day Raph and Mikey ran to Renet and Mona.

"Mikey you're ok!" Renet cried before hugging him around the neck.

"So Raph how bad did you beat the idiot," Mona smirked.

"Lets just say he'll be in hospital for a week," Raph grinned.

"Guys hurry up we need to get to our new home!" Mikey yelled from the other side of the playground. "Last one there's a rotten pizza,"

Renet won the race and when the others caught up they all stared at the building in front of them. It was 3 storys high and had a white exteriour which was speckled with multi coloured blossoms.

"Its... beautiful," Mikey breathed out and turned his head to see Shen and Amanda approaching them.

"I'm glad you like it my son," Shen smiled and ushered them all in. "The two bedrooms on the 2nd floor are mine and Amanda's. The four bedrooms on the 3rd are you four's,"

The four teenagers fought their way upstairs and began searching for their indivigual **( I think I spelt that right)** rooms.

"Guys the green is mine, the light blue is Renet's, the orange is Mikey's and the red is Raph's." Mona stated before slouching off into her own room.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Mikey's P.O.V

I was lying on my bed when Donnie rang my phone. Me, Raph, Leo and Donnie had exchanged phone numbers so we could keep in contact.

"Hey Mikey!"

"Hiya D!"

"Uhhh D?"

"Yeah its a new nickname for you... do you like it?"

"Yeah it seems alright. Anyway I wanted to ask, do you and Raph want to come over? Our Dad said he'd like to meet you,"

"No way dude that'd be EPIC! I'll just ask Mum and Raph then text you!"

"Awesome! Bye Mikey!"

"Bye D!" Once I ended the call I bounced off my bed in excitment, I was going to meet Donnie and Leo's Dad... if Mum said we could.

"Hey Raphie!" I giggled, poking my head round the door.

"What do you want Mikey?" Raph groaned.

"Donnie asked if we wanted to go to his house to meet his Dad!" I grinned.

"Sure I'm up for that!" Raph shrugged.

"Lets go ask Mum!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Normal P.O.V

And that was how the 2 boys ended up in the backseats of their mothers car. Pulling up at Picket Street.

"Okay boys be on your best behaviour... especially you Rapheal!" Shen threatened jokingly and Raph grinned.

Shen walked the boys to the front door much to their displeasure and rapped the door 3 times. A 40 year old man with jet black hair and warm hazel eyes opened the door and stared at Shen who she stared back at.

"Yoshi..."

 **~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

 **Ohhhhhhhh now Shen must be really suspicious! I've kinda realised that this won't go on for like 20 chapters so it probably only has 3-4 chapters left! And don't worry I'm not quitting especially not because of the support on this! Did anyone notice how Mikey was bullied by someone called _MetalHead_ in the past? Hint, hint...**

 **See you next chapter which will probably not come out for ages because my imaginations lazy! Bye!!!**

 **-Wolf**


	5. Lets keep it a secret

**Hi guys this is Wolf with the 5th chapter of Split! I'm sorry if this is late out I was pretty busy this week but I think this chapter will make up for it! Special thanks to-** **TurtleLoverMikey3000: Thank you for your review you are one of my top 5 favourite authors so it means alot!** **Orange Dash: Thank you for your review! Like TurtleLover your in my top 5 favourite authors list (I don't actually have one) so your review meant alot and their... _might_ be a reunion. _Might._** **CarmenTM: Sorry dude but you might have to wait a little longer, _however_ thank you for another review!** **HIIIIIII (Guest): She's gone to train to be in the army. I thought it would be a bit weird if she was a main character cause I wanted this to mainly be about the guys.** **Anne28: Wait no longer for here is the next chapter!** **JJLaz: Thank you so much! Comments like that really do mean alot to me... so do smiley faces ;)** **So many amazing people reviewing this! When I see the amount of reviewers and followers I honestly think that I'm logged into the wrong account! I hope you guys enjoy this chapter and now we shall see if there is a reunion or not.** ** _Wolf: Booyah! Chapter 5 is here!_** ** _Mikey: Its pronounced Booyakasha_.** ** _Wolf: *glares at him* Say the disclaimer or else._** ** _Mikey: *squeaks* Wolf doesn't own TMNT._** ** _Wolf: If I did you would get captured by Shredder then saved by your brothers and there'd be loads of fluff. On with the story!_** **~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~** "Yoshi..." Shen whispered staring at who seemed to be her long lost husband.

Yoshi stared at the woman and recognition flashed through his features yet he masked it quickly.

"Why don't you boys go meet your friends," Shen said quickly and pulled Yoshi aside once the boys were out of sight.

"Shen I can't believe you're alive," Yoshi hugged her, never had he felt so joyful as he did right now. His long lost wife back with him was almost unbelievable.

"Yes but we musn't tell the boys," She whispered when they heard a commotion of laughter erupt from upstairs. "They aren't ready for the truth yet,"

"I agree with you my wife. Would you like some tea?"

"That would be lovely," Shen answered, smiling.

With the boys

"So do you like our house?" Donnie asked his new friends nervously.

"Dude its almost as big as ours!" Mikey gawped.

Leo and Donnie led them to their shared bedroom. One side was blue and the walls were covered with Space Heroes posters as well as a blue bed and Captain Ryan materess. The other side of the room had purple walls and was littered with microscopes and all other kinds of science stuff.

"Seriously you like Space Heroes?" Raph snickered.

"Hey! Its a great show and Captain Ryan is a great leader someday I wanna be just like him!" Leo declared.

"He always copies what the Captain says so I'd say he's on hos way," Donnie explained to Raph.

"Whats your favourite food mine and Raphs is-"

"PIZZA!" All four boys yelled and stared at each other dumbfounded.

"That was awkward..." Donnie muttered and the boys started laughing.

???'s P.O.V

 _'I thought they had died, I thought my vengeance had been secured... I thought wrong. I need to draw them out, they don't know they're family. To do this I must capture the littlest one, they'll come flocking like birds and I shall finally win.'_

 _As I came up in front of the mans house I knew that it was time, time to capture Michelangelo, time to reveal myself once more, time to become... The Shredder._

 **I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I didn't want this chapter to be short but I had to do that cliffhanger! I kinda gave away who it was but I wanted to leave you guys on edge. Have a good Black Friday weekend and don't forget to buy them TMNT figures! Byeeeeeee!**

 **-Wolf**


	6. Capture

**Hello dudes and dudettes Wolf is back! I'm sorty for the wait I have been super busy with choir but I'm here back on this story! Thank you again for the support on this story it really means alot. Special thank you to** **River Over Stone, Orange Dash and TurtleLoverMikey for reviewing!**

 **As I hinted in the last chapter a certain someone is out to get our beloved youngest! Now you shall see if he is alive at the end of this chapter... he will be probably. :)**

 **~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Mikey hummed merrily as he walked to school by himself. Raph had to stay at home 'cause he was still suspended for injuring Slash. The last time anyone had seen Slash was when he was released from the hospital. Just the thought sent shivers down Mikeys spine for he knew that the bully wouldn't be the happiest with him.

As he turned the corner he faintly heard the patter of footsteps behind him. He spun round but was met with blackness as soon as a finger came into contact with his neck.

Slash's P.O.V

I smirked when I saw the young one go limp. I picked him up and went to take him to my master. This was my revenge, revenge on that Rapheal for causing me such suffering.

"Slash, I see you found him," My master said and I bowed to him.

"Yes master. If he doesn't show up at school then they will look for him," I replied, throwing my victim at his feet.

"Excellent... take him to the dungeons, I will deal with him shortly,"

Mikey's P.O.V

 _'Ugh what happened? Err I was walking to school and now I'm here? But where is here?'_

I groaned as I came into conciousness. Chains bound me to the ceiling and I was gagged. Then a man walked in. He was possibly the scariest man I had ever seen. Blades covered him and his eyes held no sypathy... only hatred.

"Where is Hamato Yoshi?"

At the mention of my "deceased" father I immediately teared up. I knew who this man was now, Oroku Saki.

"H-he's d-dead," I stuttered earning a slash across my face.

"YOU LIE!" He roared and I whimpered in fear. I wanted Raph, Mum, Leo and Donnie, Renet and Mona too. "If you won't tell then I guess we'll have to do things the hard way,"

Then blackness consumed me once more.

Tang Shen's P.O.V

I gasped as I awoke from my meditation. I had to get Rapheal.

"My son!" I called and I saw Rapheal run in.

"Mum whats wrong?" He asked.

"Your brother is in danger... the Shredder has him. Go call your friends and tell them to come round with their father. I will get Amanda and her daughters.," Rapheal nodded and ran to the kitchen. All I can hope is that we won't be too late.

10 Minutes Later

Everyone was assembled in the kitchen. Me and Yoshi glanced at each other, we couldn't tell them yet.

"This is the plan. Donatello and Amanda will locate Michelangelo then once we find him we'll go to his location. When we're there Donatello, Renet and Mona will stay behind in the van so that if Michelangelo's seriously injured they can give him medical attention. Yoshi, Amanda, Karai and I will fight off Shredder then Leonardo and Rapheal will get Michelangelo," Yoshi instructed.

"Wait when did Miwa get here?" Leo asked, turning round to see his sister.

"I arrived for a day off then got fathers text. Also please call me Karai its my war name," Karai answered.

"Lets do this!"

Leo and Raph snuck around the desolate dungeons. The plan had went smoothly so far. They finally came across one that was labelled, _'Torturing Victim'_. Raph growled and slid open the door, both boys gasped at what they saw. Mikey was hanging by chains, he had a black eye, several cuts and bruises, two huge gashes over his arm and leg. Blood was drenched all over him and his head hung limply downwards.

"Mikey," Raph whispered and undone the chain which was hanging his little brother. "He feels so light,"

The boys carefully hoisted Mikey upon Raph's back and made their way to the shell raiser.

"Guys help!" Raph yelled and the three teenagers poked their heads out of the car to see Raph and Leo carrying a very injured Mikey. They laid him down and Donnie checked over him.

"Its to severe! He needs to be taken to a hopital quick! Tell the others to come back!" Donnie told them.

Leo turned on his walkie talkie and yelled into it, "ABANDON MISSION QUICK!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The adults and Karai arrived then they made a break for the hospital, 10 minutes later they had gotten their and were now in the waiting room. A doctor came out and smiled at them.

"He'll be fine he just needs to have a blood transfer and lots of rest. Leonardo could you please come with me," He asked and Leo nodded.

Donnie's face lit up in understanding, everything made sense. Raph and Mikey having the same name as their "deceased" brothers, the reason Saki kidnapped Mikey, Leo having to give Mikey a blood transfer.

"I get it," He whispered which made Shen and Raph look at him. "You guys, we are family,"

 **~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

 **Yay! *does happy dance* Mikeys okay and Donnie figured it out! As you can probably tell this will in in 1-2 chapters time! Maybe I can actually complete a story? See ya next time!**

 **-Wolf**


	7. No longer Split

**Hiya guys its Wolf with the _SEVENTH_ chapter of Split! Yes that is right we're actually on our seventh chapter or as I call it the last chapter! Special thank you to everyone who favourited, followed, reviewed or even just read one chapter! It means more to me than I could ever describe! At the end of this chapter I will list everyone who left a review and if your not mentioned that doesn't mean I don't appreciate you!** **I hope you enjoyed this chapter I tried to make it long!**

 _ **Wolf: Blimey I almost forgot the disclaimer!**_

 _ **Raph: Well then say it!**_

 _ **Wolf: You say it! Its the last chapter so be nice!**_

 _ **Raph: No its your story so you say it!**_

 _ **Leo: Quit bickering! Wolf doesn't own TMNT!**_

 _ **Wolf: Thank you!**_

Nobody's P.O.V

Raph just stared at Donnie dumbfoundedly and Shen just smiled.

"Yes you're correct Donatello I see that your brain has gotten even bigger than it used to be 10 years ago, yet you are 100 more intelligent," Shen chuckled.

"Wait... so you guys survived the fire and you're my younger brother Donnie?" Raph asked uncertainly and Donnie nodded. "I'm not the sappy type of person but..." Raph threws his arms around Donnie and both boys started crying.

"I- I missed you and Mikey so much! I t-thought y-you w-were d-d-dead!" The younger sobbed, gripping his long-lost big brother tighter.

"I had t-to step up as big brother and I just didn't know how to comfort Mikey, he took it the hardest," Raph whispered. "Wait, how did you find out?"

"It was quite obvious," Donnie said calming himself. "You two had the same names as you did when we last saw you 10 years ago, you looked the same and Leo has just gone to give Mikey a blood transfer,"

"You still have that big brain of yours huh," Raph smirked, punching the taller lightly.

"My sons lets go see your brothers and father I'm sure they will want to see you," Shen smiled.

The three of them walked down the corridor and stopped outside Mikeys door. Donnie's hand hovered over the knob, how would his little brother, his only little brother react to finding out his two older brothers never died? Raph noticed his hesitation and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. With deep breath Donnie slowly turned the handle and swung the door open.

Mikey's P.O.V

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. Leo and Donnie, two of my best friends are actually my two long lost brothers? My lost family were never actually lost just split?

"L-Leo?" I croaked out and he smiled at me warmly, opening his arms out wide. With alot of effort I crawled into Leo's arms and started sobbing.

"Shhhh, its ok little brother I'm here," Leo whispered comfortingly yet I could hear his voice cracking.

"I- I didn't believe y-you g-guys w-were gone, all I h-had was R-R-Raph and h-he was a-awesome a-and s-still is but I m-missed y-you guys!" I sobbed into Leo's chest not caring if this much movement would hurt me.

"Guys?" Asked Donnie as he walked in and stared at my tear-stained face. "Are you okay? Do you know?"

At this I only sobbed harder and all three of my brothers ingulfed me in a hug. I can't believe it but my whole family were here with me.

Yoshi smiled at his sons and turned to Shen.

"I always knew you were still alive," He whispered taking her hands into his.

"Me to, my husband. But what are we going to do with the money the government gave us?" Shen asked.

"We shall pay for a new house, if you want you can invite Amanda, Renet and Mona to live with us?"

"But can we afford that big of a house?" Shen questioned.

"Yes, my love," Yoshi smiled.

"Hey! How come I'm not in the reunion?" Karai smirked as she walked in.

"Come over here we're hugging," Donnie said.

"No thanks you know I'm not a hugger," Karai said.

"Can you guys please stop?" Begged Raph who wasn't a fan of hugs.

"Nope!" Mikey smiled brightly and grabbed Raph around the waist to pull him into another hug.

Yoshi chuckled, "They are still the same 6 year old children,"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Two Weeks Later

Mikey was sat in the park with Renet, chewing happily on his burger. He'd been "freed" from hospital 2 days ago and was enjoying his time with his complete family but today he wanted to spend a little time with Renet.

"So what was the Shredder like?" She asked carefully.

"He was so big! He had blades everywhere and a spiky helmet" Mikey said fearfully.

"I'm sorry you had to go through that," Renet said sympathetically staring at him. "And I want to ask you something, I was going to ask you ages ago but then you got into hospital,"

"What is it?" Mikey asked, looking her in the eye.

"You promise not to laugh at me," Mikey nodded.

"Michelangelo... will you be my boyfriend?" Renet asked shyly and Mikey just stared at her.

"Renet, I... would love that!" Mikey yelled and hugged her tightly. Renet laughed and hugged him back.

"So we have more lovebirds," Came Leo's voice. Mikey's brothers and Mona stepped out from behind the trees.

"W-what do you mean," Mikey asked, blushing a deep scarlet.

"Well, Raph here is with Mona and Donnie asked out April," Leo smirked seeing everyone blush.

"You need to get a girlfriend bro," Mikey said which made everyone laugh.

"Come on lets go home guys we're having pizza!" Donnie grinned.

"PIZZA!" Mikey and Renet yelled. "Last one theres a rotten egg!"

And in the sunset 6 teenagers ran home, four brothers, two sisters, one true family.

 **~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

 **ITS FINISHED! *falls back onto bed* My first story is finished! Now here are the stats *audience groans*. Okay so according to Fanfiction this story has (at the moment) exactly 1000 views! I'm pretty sure my heart stopped beating from shock! I can't believe that many people actually rad this little fanfiction! Now onto the list of reviewers! Here they are in order from the first reviewer-**

 **Orange Dash,**

 **CarmenTM,**

 **CookieCrumble12,**

 **RaphCallen2016,**

 **WaffleLord3000 (still love that name dude!),**

 **Ninjas Say Hi,**

 **Mirellarivas99,**

 **Girlfriendofaninja (your review still makes me smile!),**

 **JJLaz,**

 **HIIIIIII,**

 **Turtlelovermikey3000,**

 **River Over Stone,**

 **Not only this but alot of you guys came back and reviewed more! I'm so happy that you love my work! Now here are the followers/favouriters-**

 **CarmenTM,**

 **JJLaz,**

 **Junon Hamato. The beserker,**

 **Kittykatt99,**

 **Ninjas Say Hi,**

 **Orange Dash,**

 **RaphCallen2016,**

 **River Over Stone,**

 **andyhamato99,**

 **beckyhilly,**

 **girlfriendofaninja,**

 **justbeinghappy4you,**

 **Booyakasha Queen,**

 **Little.lovely.nightmare**

 **Thank you to everyone who also put me on author alert and I just realised... this authors note is going to be longer than the actual story! There will be a new story coming soon called Little Brothers so if you want you can check that out! Now for the last time on Split... _BYYYYYEEEEE!_**

 ** _-WOLF! ;D_**


End file.
